As the resources containing oils that are the easiest and cheapest to extract are being dissipated, it is becoming necessary to extract and produce oils that do not flow freely, which makes the extraction a more time, energy, and money consuming process. Some oils are more difficult to extract either because the oil is heavy and viscous, or because the formation has a low permeability. Heating is then required to raise the production rate of such oils to economic values.